


Secret Love

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha instantly clicked and you flirt with each other. You and Natasha are training and Wanda and Clint are betting on when the two of you are going to confess your love but you two are secretly dating.





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful

When you first joined Shield and met Natasha you two instantly clicked. You two were often paired up together for missions which caused you two to get to know each other better.

Over time you and Natasha grew closer and started flirting with each other ever chance you got. When Clint saw you two flirting one day he just knew that you two liked each other. He was your number one shipper.

After flirting constantly and after dealing with Ultron you decided to tell Natasha that you have been in love with her ever since you met her. When Ultron took Natasha you were scared, you had no idea what would happen. Not knowing if she was okay scared you so much. Clint had to hold you back from doing something stupid when you found out Ultron took Natasha.

When everyone gotten back to the tower, you had told Natasha to meet you in your room. That was no one would know what the two of you were talking about. 

Once you told her how you felt you were relieved when she said she felt the same way about you. And ever since that night you and Natasha started secretly dating.

xxxxx

“When do you think they will confess their love for each other?” Clint asked Wanda one day when they were in the training room.

Wanda stopped what she was doing to look at the archer. She then noticed he was looking at you and Natasha sparring. And it was no surprise that you two were flirting. 

“I say in a few weeks.” Wanda smiles.

“A few weeks?” Clint snickered. “They’ve been doing this for years.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. Then she heard a thud and saw Natasha pin you down on the mat. 

Natasha held your hands above your head as she straddled you. She smirked as she leaned in, her lips almost touching yours. “Told you I would win, krasivaya.”

“I don’t think so.” You where able to flip her over. Now Natasha was the one on the mat and you were straddling her. You smirked.

You and Natasha got lost in each others eyes, it felt like you were the only two in the room. Natasha slowly leaned up, one hand was supporting her and her other hand cupped your cheek. You leaned into her touch. You closed the gap, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

Clint’s jaw dropped as he watched his two best friends kiss. “How… since when…” He was so shocked that he couldn’t even form a sentence.

Wanda just smiled, she was happy you two had finally confessed your love for each other. She didn’t even care about the bet.

You and Natasha pulled away from the kiss and saw the look on Clint’s face. You couldn’t help but laugh. “You would think he would’ve found out a lot sooner.” 

“It’s Clint we’re talking about, babe.” Natasha chuckled.

“Hey! I’m right here you know!” Clint crossed his arms over his chest and pouts.

“Stop acting like a child, Clint.” You playfully rolled your eyes.

You and Natasha got up off the mat, Natasha wrapped her arm around your waist as you two walked past Clint and Wanda and left the training room to go to Natasha’s room.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice…” Clint sighs.

“No one did.” Wanda laughs and pats his shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving a still shocked Clint behind.


End file.
